


Objectivity

by Sashataakheru



Series: Finding Your Voice Roy/Rick Queer AU [1]
Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, Art School, Artemis - Freeform, Boredom, Cock Ring, Greek gods, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, NUDE MODELLING, Sketches, artist modelling, community: seasons of kink, unusual positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Roy hates modelling for Julian, but he does sometimes end up in the most ridiculous positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectivity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for season of kink's 2015 round for the prompt 'unusual positions'. My card is [here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/80608.html)
> 
> Prequel, of sorts, to [Finding Your Voice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4164804), because apparently I couldn't leave 'that beautiful boy from art school' alone. Thanks, Roy. Much obliged.

"Do I really have to be naked for this?"

"I can't sketch your musculature while you're wearing clothes. Now, get your kit off. We've got twelve of these poses to do, and I'd like to get through at least three of them today."

Roy grumbled a reply, but duly undressed. The air in the room was cool, but not uncomfortably so, but he still shivered, just for a moment. He wasn't sure he was cut out to be an artist's model, given there were far more beautiful examples at school to choose from, but Julian wanted no one else but Roy. Which was how he found himself standing naked in the middle of Julian's bedroom-slash-studio that afternoon, wondering at what point this would just end up with them fucking on the bed instead of doing art. He would hardly get naked for anyone else, but that wasn't quite the point. Then again, at least posing for him gave him an excuse for stripping off, even if it was just an excuse. 

Julian approached him, and began moving his body into position. "Right, first up is Aphrodite," he said.

"Do I really need to do the goddesses as well? Why can't you find a girl to do them?" Roy said with a scowl.

"I don't have the time, nor the inclination, to court a girl just for this project. The consistency of the body and how it changes is what I want to show. Now, this is how I want you posed," Julian said.

Roy watched as Julian lay down on the bed, and reclined against the pillows. Roy thought he looked far better trying to be Aphrodite than he would attempting the same pose. Julian had a much more elegant look to him, tall and slender as he was. He was aware of his appeal, and knew how attractive he was, and it showed as he lay before Roy, a hand glancing off his hip as he looked up at him with coy eyes. Roy felt a rush of blood between his legs. He almost wanted to make him lie there and draw Julian instead, but it was Julian's project, not his, and Roy was meant to be the model, after all. 

"It's not often you skip the pretence to art and tell me to head straight to your bed," Roy joked as he clambered up to lie the way he wanted him to lie. 

Lying on his side, he waited as Julian moved him more precisely into position. He had modelled for him before, but never in such a state of undress. He was lying on his side, his head propped up on one arm, as he attempted to look alluring. His other arm was draped over his body, while his legs lay together, his feet pointed and angled in a way that didn't seem entirely natural to him. There was a pillow under his torso, giving him some support for his arm, but it still wasn't entirely comfortable.

The sensation of Julian's hands moving his limbs into position was far more sensual now that Julian was touching his bare skin. It didn't help that he was reclined in such a feminine pose; his body wasn't used to accentuating the sort of parts women tended to accentuate when they reclined like that, and he wasn't entirely convinced the effect would be worth it. His body wasn't shapely at all, and far too hairy to pass for feminine the way Julian could. Julian could put on some make-up and a dress and heels and be mistaken for a girl. Roy just looked like a boy in a dress whenever he had tried it, usually after a drink or two when Julian was feeling affectionate and playful. 

"Are you really going to draw me like this?" Roy said. 

Julian draped a piece of fine white satin over Roy's body, discretely hiding his genitals. He scattered rose petals around him, and tucked a small bud behind an ear. The sensations made him shiver. 

"Of course. Well. I might do a proper nude for my own appreciation, but that's the idea, yeah," Julian said. "Just hold the pose while I sketch you."

"Alright, alright. I still think I'm going to look daft like this. The whole school's going to see me like this. If they didn't already call me a faggot, they will once they see this. It might be art school, but they're still bastards," Roy said.

Julian appeared to shrug, attention focused on his canvas. Roy knew better than to try to distract him then. He did rather get lost in the moment when he began sketching, and it wasn't wise to distract him. The dull part of the afternoon's work had begun, and Roy wasn't entirely thrilled by it. 

It wasn't that Roy hated posing for him, either. He'd done it before, and not always for school projects. Julian always found a way to make it worth is time. But keeping the pose for any length of time, particularly when Julian was so focused he wasn't worth talking to, did send his mind into deep pits of boredom where he had to fight the urge to move. He'd never anticipated that keeping still could be so mentally exhausting. 

"You're not very sensual for Aphrodite, you know," came the voice from behind the easel. 

"Well if you won't get a girl to pose as the goddesses, this is what you're stuck with. I thought you weren't going to draw me as a proper nude. You'll never be allowed to show that at school," Roy countered.

A small laugh. "I changed my mind. You are meant to be a goddess of sex and love, after all. The least you could do is show me what you look like when you're aroused."

"You know perfectly well what I look like when I'm aroused," Roy said.

"Yes, I know. But I want to capture the way it makes you look, and I don't want to do that off memory, not when I have you reclining so beautifully in front of me," Julian said. "Just stroke yourself, or remember how I fucked you last week on that very bed. How I teased you with all those feathers. Don't come or anything, just get aroused. I want to capture how flushed your skin looks when you're like that."

Roy looked entirely sceptical at the suggestion, but pulled the satin away, leaving it on the bed behind him. "This is the weakest excuse you've ever had for getting me naked and hard, you know. If you wanted a fuck, you just had to ask."

"Show me your wood, Roy, before I come over there and do it myself," Julian said.

"Why don't you, then? Go on, you probably want my cock in just the right position, just like you want every other part of me in just the right position," Roy taunted. 

"God, you're such a bitch. I am trying to do proper art here, and you just want me to fuck you," Julian said, and Roy could hear the teasing in his voice. 

"You always want to fuck me after you've drawn me. That's hardly new," Roy said. 

Julian emerged then, leaving the easel behind, and approached the bed, shifting up behind Roy so he could reach over and grab his cock. Roy tried not to move, just to spite him, as Julian began stroking him. 

"Well, you wanted me to be Aphrodite," Roy said, glancing back at him. 

Julian nipped on his earlobe, as much of a retort as he was going to give. Roy tried not to squirm as he felt his arousal grow. Julian still needed to draw him, and he had to keep the pose, as uncomfortable as that would be now that he had an erection. He wasn't sure it made him look any more like a goddess. 

"Here, I'm going to put a cock ring on, I don't want you getting soft on me. It shouldn't be too tight on you, just enough to keep you hard while I sketch you," Julian said.

"I don't know what you get out of seeing me suffer, but I hope it's worth it," Roy muttered.

"I could draw you every day for the rest of my life and never tire of it," Julian said, catching Roy in a distracting kiss as he slipped the cock ring on.

Roy bit his lip at the sensation. He'd have protested if he'd never worn one before, but the familiar, uncomfortable ache soon took over, and made it harder for him to keep still. It always itched, and lying the way he was, the urge to buck or just take care of it himself were not insignificant. Julian spent a moment making sure he was still in the right position, left a glancing kiss on his lips, and returned to the easel, leaving Roy frustrated and hard as he tried to keep in position.

How long he lay there, Roy wasn't entirely sure. Julian mostly kept at his work, occasionally coming over to shift him, ever so slightly, or to get his cock into just the right position against his stomach. There came a point where he resorted to a piece of string tied around Roy's abdomen to keep his erection in place. Roy thought he was caring a little too much about his cock, considering he wouldn't be allowed to show it anyway, but he wasn't about to complain. He knew as well as Julian that sometimes there were sketches done that were just for them alone. There was a whole portfolio of them under Julian's bed, and while none of them until now had been proper full nudes, there was certainly more than enough evidence there to get them into serious trouble if the cops found them. It didn't stop him enjoying them, of course.

Thinking about those sketches was threatening to take him over the edge. Julian had done several self-portraits, each showing off his beautiful body. There were quite a few of Roy as well, in various stages of undress, though Roy never thought he quite looked as good as Julian thought he did. 

There was one in particular that Roy loved, where Julian had sketched them lying in bed together after they'd had sex, using the mirror he'd acquired for another project to reflect their images as they lay there. There was nothing lewd about it, as they had drawn the duvet up to cover themselves, but Roy leant his head against Julian's bare shoulder as he watched him sketch, more engrossed in the process than the reflection. Julian had whispered filth in his ear, which had been responsible for the smile he had drawn on him. It had been a wonderful afternoon, and that sketch had made it all worth it.

Thinking about those sketches distracted him from thinking about how long he'd been lying there. He was sure he had a dead leg, and possibly a dead arm, by now. His arm was still, but he was sure he'd get pins and needles if he moved. His elbow was beginning to ache. His knees hurt, too, after being sat together for so long. All his muscles were sore from the effort of keeping still, and his mind wasn't quite on the task as much as it should've been. The erection didn't help, because he could see Julian stripping off as he worked, and knowing what would happen afterwards once he was done with the sketch didn't help him relax. 

"Are you done yet? Not sure how much longer I can hold this in, and you wouldn't want me to waste this erection, would you?" Roy said.

"Hmm, not quite yet. I still want you do to one more before we stop. Artemis, I think. It might be really interesting to capture her as an independent sexual being, rather than as a godly virgin, don't you think?" Julian said.

"So does that mean I have to move again?" Roy said.

"Just a minute. I just need to finish one more–" Julian stopped, and kept on working before standing back, seemingly content with his work. "There. Done. Now we can move on to Artemis."

"Oh, thank god. I was getting tired lying there like that. How do you want me to pose now?" Roy said, allowing his legs to shift a little as they got used to moving again. 

"I want you kneeling on the bed, I've got a bow you can hold, and can you try to look fierce?" Julian said.

Roy forced himself to move, and felt his arm muscles ache as he did so. He made a point of getting off the bed, and stretching, trying to shake the fatigue out of his limbs. His cock didn't appreciate it, but he wasn't sure Julian would let that go, either, not if he wanted Artemis to be sexual.

"So, how do you want me this time?" Roy said when he was ready.

"Kneel facing me, with your legs apart, and keep your chest forward, like you've got breasts," Julian said.

"I still don't know why you're making me do the goddesses, but alright. We'll see how bad this looks," Roy said, sliding back onto the bed as he attempted to get the pose right.

"I told you before, I want that consistency of form, not to use different models. It's about how the body changes with each deity form," Julian muttered, sounding like he was tired of explaining it.

"I know, I know, but why the Olympians? Couldn't you just draw me in twelve different poses?" Roy asked.

Julian came over to make adjustments, bringing a bow and arrow with him. He shifted one of Roy's legs forward, and angled his shoulder and body so he looked like he was kneeling, ready to shoot. Once the bow was in Roy's hands, and the arrow nocked, Julian was satisfied. 

"What'd be the point in that? I want a theme tying them all together, otherwise it's just a series of unconnected sketches," Julian said.

"So you're drawing me as twelve gods instead?" Roy said, still not entirely sold on the concept.

Julian smiled as he shifted his shoulder just a little, to make the bow look right. "I don't know of many people who would object to being drawn as gods."

"Do I still need to be hard for this? It's really beginning to hurt, you know," Roy said.

"I'll sketch it first, then you can take it off. It's not quite so important for this one," Julian said.

Roy suspected he might be doing two different versions, one for school, and one for their own private collection. How good he would look, he didn't know, but at least Julian could draw. 

Roy took a breath and began to hold the pose while Julian began drawing. This one had seemed easier, until his knees began to hurt. Keeping all his weight on them wasn't easy, and his feet didn't really know how to rebalance it on a mattress that didn't exactly offer much to help. 

The minutes ticked by. Everything began to hurt again, and his mind needed to focus a lot more than he anticipated as it tried to keep him as still as possible. His neck was beginning to tire, and the bowstring was beginning to cut into his fingers. Worst of all was his cock, which he might've done something about if both his hands weren't already occupied. Perhaps that was the point.

"I don't know how I'm meant to look anything like Artemis or Aphrodite. I hardly think I'm the right model for gods," Roy said, watching as Julian peeked out from behind the easel as he worked. 

"You're the right model, trust me. Just wait until they're finished, then you'll understand why I wanted no one else but you for this project," Julian said.

Roy decided he was going to reserve judgement of that until he'd seen them. Until then, all he knew was that everything ached. His knees ached, his cock ached, his neck ached, his back ached. 

In spite of this, Julian seemed to be enjoying himself. He'd stripped down to his underwear, and Roy was able to catch a glimpse of the bulge between his legs when he stood back to observe him. For as long as Roy had known him, Julian did tend to undress the more he got into his work, but he'd never got completely naked until they'd started sleeping together. Why Julian seemed to enjoy drawing him so much, Roy didn't quite know, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy himself, even if the posing could be quite uncomfortable, as it was at that moment. His cock was aching just thinking about the sex he knew was coming. It did not make him any less uncomfortable. 

"Alright, I think I'm done with your cock for now, anyway," Julian said, standing back to check what he'd done. He nodded a moment later and seemed satisfied with it. 

"Does that mean I can get rid of this thing now?" Roy asked, hopefully.

Julian approached him and reached down to grasp his cock. "No, I'll do it. You keep your pose. I'll try not to get you too excited."

Roy didn't believe him, not when his hands carefully freed his cock, and offered a little massage in recompense. Roy had to push back the urge to move as the pressure began to dissipate and the ache in his cock began to lessen. Julian stood, and reached down to lift his chin up as he offered a kiss. 

"I'm nearly done. Not much longer, I promise," Julian murmured, and Roy lost himself in his blue eyes, just for a moment. "You always look so beautiful when I draw you. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

Roy didn't really know how to respond to that, and all he felt was longing as Julian stepped back, offering a smile full of affection as he returned to the easel to finish his work. He moved his head back into position, and waited, hoping his idea of 'not much longer' was the same as Julian's.

It took another forty minutes before Julian was finally finished. By then, Roy was tired and ready to lie down and let his muscles relax. As he finally put the bow down, he saw he had a sharp line on his hand from where the bow string had been. He hadn't been drawing the bow back very tightly, but it had still been enough to cause some pain, which decided to flare up as he let go, now that he was free to move his hands. His fingers ached, and he rubbed them gently, hoping there was no lasting damage. Julian joined him, sitting down beside him, holding the sketches he'd done. 

"Here you go, these are the finished sketches. What do you think?" Julian said. "I won't submit them if you're not happy with them."

Roy took the sketches and took in what he saw. Julian really was a very talented man, of that Roy was certain. He didn't alter anything about his body, it was still recognisably him in all the sketches, but somehow, it worked. He'd managed to draw in enough sensuality that Aphrodite didn't look anywhere as awkward as Roy had felt at the time. And there was his cock, standing proud against his belly. Roy gasped. He hadn't expected it to look like that. 

"I never know how you make me look so beautiful. I don't really look like this, do I?" Roy said.

"Maybe I'll photograph you next time, then maybe you'll believe me," Julian said. "It's all coming from you. I can't make up that sort of thing. It's how I see you."

Roy looked at the Artemis sketches, unable to believe it was really him. Julian had drawn him looking strong and fierce in a way he never normally felt. Fierce was for the tough boys who fought amongst themselves, or threatened to beat him up if they thought he was being too much of a girl. Shy, nervous Roy couldn't see that strength that Julian seemed to see in him.

"I don't know how this is me. I mean, I know it's me, but it doesn't feel like me. How do you manage to see all that in me?" Roy said.

"That's art, Roy. I see what you can't see in yourself. You're far stronger than you think you are, and I love bringing that out when I draw you. I've never met anyone who makes me love my work as much as you. Thank you," Julian said, offering a kiss. 

"I hardly think I did much, but alright. Is that all you wanted to do today, then? Or did you want to do one more?" Roy said. 

"I think you've done enough for now. We've got plenty of time to finish them off. And I'm sure you know what's next, anyway. I've put it off long enough. I'm not sure I could finish another one before I'd take you to bed," Julian said.

"Then you'd better not waste any more time, had you? I've been waiting hours for this," Roy said. 

Julian pulled him into a heated kiss, and pushed him down onto the bed. Roy breathed out, finally rewarded for his patience.


End file.
